Say You Like Me
by ushallneverknow
Summary: A short song-fic about Ron and Hermione based on "Say You Like Me" by We The Kings.


**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor the lyrics for the song "Say You Like Me" by We the Kings belong to me**

**A/N: This is for the one and only Vanilla, though I'm a hardcore Dramione shipper, she's Romione and I think they're cute. About the lyrics, there is, I think one instance, where I changed the words, (it's in italics) and moved them around to better fit the flow my story. I've also left out a few of the lyrics as they weren't required.  
I hope you guys like it, so without further ado, here's my story...**

* * *

**She's the girl that no one ever knows.**

I watch her sit there, enduring the press once again, that smile plastered on her face, the one that masks her true emotions. They think they all know her. Shy, know-it-all bookworm turned War Heroine, integral in helping her best friend – The Boy Who Lived – in vanquishing He Who Must Not Be Named. Modesty and Beauty all around, with that spark of Knowledge that made her desirable to all. But they don't really know her, not the way I do. They can't see the facade she's putting on just to please them, they don't see that beyond the beauty and intelligence is the real Hermione Granger. The girl who can never stop smiling, who is as cunning as a Slytherin, as humble as a Hufflepuff, as intelligent as a Ravenclaw, but a true Gryffindor at heart. Her strength, bravery, wisdom and love are never ending.

**And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.**

Though we've been best friends for over 8 years now, she still blushes when I say hello to her, a little rouge rising up her cheeks from her neck, giving her ears a slight pink tinge. That slight blush is all that has given me hope through these years, the fact that she may just reciprocate my feelings. She has this special smile that only appears on her face when she sees me, I know, I have one too. But mine isn't as cute, it couldn't light up a town the way her's does. Mine isn't even straight. It's crooked with one side turning up more than the other. I remember when her teeth were slightly too big for her mouth. They were so cute, I wonder what happened, maybe she grew into them somehow, or figured out a way to shrink them, she is the brightest witch of our age after all. I actually kind of miss them, they were reminder that she was a human, like me, not an unattainable goddess. But now that I look at her, she is one, despite it all. The way she laughs when she wants to cry, the way she sees the best in everyone, even Malfoy, the way she smiles and her lips actually reach her ears. She is perfection personified.

**She's just waiting for that one to take her hand **

**And shake her up. **

**I bet I could. **

I've seen her go on dates with way too many guys, just because she can't say no. But I know that she doesn't really like any of them. None of them are right for her. She's just waiting for the right guy. One that really understands her, know her from inside out, surprises her, loves her, cherishes her, desires her, makes her happy. A guy that she's known her whole life, but can still 'shake her up'. Basically, someone like me. We've known each other our whole lives and still best friends, she's the one person I can trust with my life and know it's in good hands.

**I wish my heart was always on her mind. **

**'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time. **

I can't stop thinking about her. She's always on my mind, omnipresent. Whenever I do something idiotic, I can hear her in my head, chiding me, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. There are times when I've even done something stupid just to get her attention and to hear her reprimand me. I actually hate eating with my mouth open, but the way her voice rises two octaves and the way my name seems to roll off her tongue. I would've never thought that the name Ronald could've sounded good coming out of anyone's mouth. But the way she says it literally makes my heart skip a beat. The way she says it makes it sound important and regal, like when you say it, it deserves to be heard. The way her voice changes pitch halfway through my name, literally singing it when she says it. I wonder if she ever gets as caught up as I do in daydreaming about her. I wonder who she daydreams about. Not Malfoy I hope OR McLaggen. Most probably someone from a book she's read. Maybe that's why she reads so much, to fuel her daydreams. I know better than to hope it's me. It's not possible, I've already lost all three of my chances. First after the Yule Ball. I honestly would have asked her out if I had the courage. But I was scared she'd say no. Where would that leave me? I doubt there would've been a Golden Trio if that had happened, more like a Golden Duo, Harry and Hermione saving the world. I was elated when Harry suggested that I should go with Hermione, but when she said she already had a date I was a jerk to her. I couldn't believe someone had asked her before me, in my eyes, I was the only one who she was meant to be with – I mean what would I do without her? Carrying on, my second strike was going out with Lavender. She was just a way for me to get back at Hermione because of Victor Krum, and then McLaggen. But what I didn't realize was that Lavender was a bloody good kisser, though not as good as Hermione, and at the age of not yet 16 can you really blame a guy for not saying no? But my third, and worst strike, was after the War. When I saw Hermione alive I was thrilled, and without realizing what I was doing I kissed her. Which I think is the smartest thing I have ever done. But, it was followed by the stupidest mistake I have ever made.

**Forget me not, forget me now.**

I think even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to forget me, we've been through too much together, I know I never will. We know each other better than ourselves, I can tell what she's thinking just by looking at her face, there's only one time when I don't know and that's when she looks at me. I've never understood that look, it's so complex, there are just so many different things that seem to be going on in her head at that moment that I don't know what she really thinks. I think thats what frightens me most, not knowing what she really thinks of me.

I've come too far to turn around.

I'm here tonight

I know I have to do it tonight, otherwise it'll be too late. I can't chicken out now. It's time, the ever elusive "moment" that everyone seems to wait for has arrived. You can't get a more perfect moment than this. Its the 1st Memorial Ball for the War. The ball is more of an excuse to celebrate than anything else, but there are a few somber minutes to start the evening off as we remember those who died in the war. But somehow, everyone's too happy to mourn too long. Maybe it's that we've come so far fro that point. Most of the Death Eaters have been caught, those left are on the verge of being caught. Maybe it's to celebrate that we're all alive. I don't know but I do know that my appearance at this is mandatory, and that tonight's the night.

**_Works a double just to buy her books. _**

**_Got me hooked with just one look,_**

I remember once she made me come with her in the pouring rain to Flourish and Blotts. She had to buy the first copy of a book that had just come out and if she wasn't there in time they would sell it to someone else. I think that was the day I realized I was in love with her. I mean I always knew I was in love with her, but that the was the day I realized that she had to be mine and no else's. She knew she had to get that book and she would get it come what may, some little storm (a tree was uprooted by the winds) deter her. When she did finally get the book her face lit up like a Christmas tree. At that moment nothing in the world meant more to her than that single stack of pages bound together. I will admit that, just for a second, I was jealous. Of a measly book that was able to capture her attention like that. Something I tried so hard to do. But then she looked up at me and said the sweetest thank you I've ever heard. As if bringing her to the bookstore in the rain was the best thing that anyone's done for her, that I was the single greatest human being on the Earth and what I'd done was incomparable. I knew I was hooked for life.

**Baby, just believe **

**There's no one else like me.**

With my thoughts back at the ball I realized that the moment had arrived. All the speeches finished and everyone moving to the center to dance, I pulled her with me and started to dance. For a few moments we were just happy swaying to the music, basking in the others' warmth, at least I was. But as the song came to a close I stopped dancing and rather just looked at her. She seemed surprised at first but understanding, in the way only she can, that something important was about to happen looked back at me. Those hazel eyes seemed to pierce through me, searching for what I was about to say, and for a moment it was honestly like it was only the two of us in the room. We were just standing there facing each other, watching. And before I could lose my confidence I pulled her to a balcony outside and got down on my knee just as the fireworks started.

**'Cause I'm never going down, **

**I'm never giving up. **

**I'm never gonna leave, **

**So put your hands up. **

**If you like me, **

**Then say you like me**

"Hermione, you're my best friend. You've stuck with me throughout it all, whether I'm being a prat, a git, swearing or even talking with my mouth open. You've never once left my side. There are times when I've been a bloody idiot: dating Lavender, leaving you in The Forest of Dean, laughing after kissing you during the War. But not once did you actually forget me and move on. Somewhere in me you found someone you find funny and amusing, someone you can get along with and enjoy. In you I found someone who never ceases to amaze me. Someone I can talk to all day and never get bored, someone who understands me and likes me for who I am, despite my innumerable faults. I found perfection, an untamable goddess. I know I'm not perfect for you, or faultless in any way, but I honestly believe I can keep you happy. I'm not asking you to marry me, yet. Just.. Say you like me.

She stood there for about a minute just staring at me. My heart, which was already going at about a mile a minute, was about to jump out my chest when she did the one thing I never anticipated. She started hitting me, everywhere. One second I'm staring at her wondering what she's going to say and the next she's going at me like I'm a pinata. Then she started berating me.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I can't believe it took you so long! What have you been waiting for? Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me. There are only so many times I can here Cormac talk about his 'amazing quidditch prowess'. We've known each other for eight years! I've had to wait eight whole years for you to finally get your act together. And when you finally ask me out it's with this amazing speech. Do you know hard it is to be mad at you with that kind of monologue! I'm serious, if I wasn't so angry I'd have.. mmph".

That's when I kissed her. Though it wasn't the first time, it sure felt like it. The fireworks that had gone up outside were no match to the ones going off in my head. Her lips were soft and sweet, but still had a fight in them, as if she was letting off all her anger into the kiss. I could've said it was the best kiss I've experienced, but now every time we kiss it seems to be better than the last. Once we broke off she started screaming at me again, this time for kissing her mid-rant, but I didn't mind. Though her words were potent, her eyes had an amused glint in them.

**It's time to fall into my arms **

**'Cause I've been waiting for too long **

**You're an angel, **

**Grab your halo, **

**And lets fly tonight**

Two months later we were at a park and, unbeknownst to Hermione, I had some quidditch brooms with me. Once we reached I got them out. At first she was just shooting daggers at me, asking if I was insane. But after a little manipulation (basically kissing her stupid – somehow every time I kissed she go into this daze and agree to anything I said) she got on the broom.

"I promise I won't let you feel, even if you do I'll catch you. You're my angel, I'd never let you get hurt."

"Oh well if I'm an angel, where's my halo?"

"I don't know, it's your halo."

" Stop it Ron and just let me get off this stupid thing, if we were meant to fly we'd have wings."

"Please Hermione, just try it once, I promise I won't make you try again"

Of course, once she got used to it, it was hard to get her off, she wanted to stay all night and play, but thankfully I managed to get her home, just in time for dinner. It was just the two of us at a place she had been begging me to go with her for the past week. What she didn't know was what was going to happen. I had got in touch with that author she was so obsessed with, who just happened to be releasing a new book the next day. I asked her to come for a bit to dinner with a signed copy of her new book. Inside the book on the first page, I'd also got her to stick an engagement ring, nothing too fancy, just a simple platinum band with a red stone in the middle, encircled with a gold border I picked out a few weeks ago. When the book came Hermione was speechless. When she saw the ring, she started hitting me again. Her reactions never cease to amuse me. This time it was because I had given her such an amazing proposal that she would never be able to top it with any present she gave me, though I doubt it, I let her hit me for a few more minutes before I kissed her again. That's when I officially asked her to marry me to which she said "Yes you idiot, what do you think?"

So all in all it was a good day, though now I'm afraid I've unleashed a monster. She's literally gone stir-crazy planning the wedding, but knowing her it will all end up perfect, just like her.

**Just say you like me**

I might have forgotten to mention earlier, but on the evening of the ball, as I was walking her home, she had said to

"By the way Ron, I more than just like you."


End file.
